


Doin’ Alright

by soccerbot



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerbot/pseuds/soccerbot
Summary: Brian and his housemate, Liv, barely talked about much more than the weather and how drunk their mutual friends where for months; a relationship bordering on professional in its nature.For months they’d walked on eggshells around each other with fleeting moments of laughter and mutual admiration until one afternoon the feelings that where once repressed as flung into the forefront of their minds.





	1. Chapter 1

“It was so certainly about the moon thing.” Liv kicked open the heavy front door, giving her eyes a long and disgruntled roll with her housemate following behind closely.

 

“Why would the moon cause people to turn into vampires? You’re thinking about bloody ware wolves.” Liv flicked her long hair loose from the denim overall jacket she’d worn. “Plus, it’s all bloody fictional anyways. We are quite literally english students and you are arguing that vampires are real. The werewolf thing I believe; there is something about brain chemicals in some people and the moon.”

 

“I’m not thinking about warewolves and it’s both. I really wish we hadn’t had a whole afternoon class cancelled. Somebody would have been able to give you the right answer then.” Jess scoffed sarcastically, a swift rise of her eyebrows in jest. Never had a class cancellation been better, bright sunshine and three extra hours to relax on a Friday afternoon. They’d rushed home with the plan of dumping their belongings and sitting in the square of concrete advertised as a courtyard to the rear of their shared house.

 

“You leave me little choice. There is only one way to settle this argument.” Jess turned softly to Liv, kicking her boots off near the door and motioning for her friend to follow suit, carefully avoiding everything the boys they lived with had discarded in the hall way. Guitar cases propped about and trainers, boots and shoes everywhere. “You’re wrong. I just need lofty or the dentist to quantify the results for me. I’ll take John’s opinion on the matter later. It’s not that I don’t respect his thinking but it doesn’t have wheels so I don’t think he knows much about it.”

 

“Rogers busy remember. It’s the only time his new girlfriends parents are out and he can get his two needs of eating met.” Liv grimaced, repeating the lovely phrase she’d heard this morning. That particular comment had well and truly ruined her morning coffee.

 

Jess laughed but in that way that she really wish that she didn’t. “That’s disgusting!”

 

“That’s a direct bloody quote is what it is.”

Liv shook her head, trying to push that particular thought far from her mind. “So that leaves the chosen one.” Counting down from three before the two in unison shouted. “Brian!”

 

“Is he out?” Jess questioned, usually Brianwould be in his room coming home after a mid afternoon lecture and getting showered and changed to go out for the evening; either playing a show or going to see one. He was always so predictable, there lay the strange element that he wasn’t answering. Their ears both strained to hear, but not one foot step came above them.

 

They’d have usually come home later in the afternoon to find Brian’s wet hair soaking the sofa as he flicked at the strings of his guitar. He was the lucky bastard that managed to have an afternoon to himself once a week.

 

“So, what do you reckon?”

 

“I don’t know Jess. I don’t have X-ray vision.” Liv sassed her friend with a quick flash of her tongue sticking out.

 

“It’s a full moon tonight so,” Jess mocked, crossing both sets of her fingers. “Could be your night to grow some fangs and start seeing through ceilings.”

 

“Vampires don’t- yknow what you are honestly the stupidest person I’ve met, and brother ate a pencil. Twice.” Jess laugher, flicking on the kettle as they continued to bicker, periodically trying to reason about completely hypothetical situations.

 

“I’m just saying, vampires are affected by the moon or the dark or something. I can’t remember now but it’s something in the moon.”

 

“That’s it. I’m going to get Brian and you will then know that moons don’t make vampires. In real life or literature.” Liv threw up her hands and stormed up the stairs. She was completely fed up now they where into hour two of this highly ridiculous discussion. As she jumped up each stair her socks created no sound as she jogged up the carpet to the top floor that Brian inhabited.

 

Liv has no idea why he chose the loft room, it wasn’t cramped, infact he got a whole floor but the awkward staircase and ceilings mixed with his tall stature meant he could only stand up in the centre line of the room but Brian had commented that it was both impossible to find a cheap house near respective universities for five people, that allowed mixed gender students and he loved the view out of the sky lights, he could see every star on a clear night. He’s drawn her a map one night when she was upset and fed up with studying and feeling she was getting no where. Liv had never been up there due to see the night view owing to the overly long flights of stairs and multiple early morning lectures. Plus Brian’s girlfriend stayed over and sometimes not Brian’s girlfriends stayed over; she didn’t want any drama or awkwardness. Liv and Jess has gotten rooms on the first floor, Roger and John taking the two rooms on the ground floor at the insistent of Brian in case anyone was to break in that both the boys would be first people anyone would see. Not that either of them where convinced that Roger or John would be either awake or in the house to help.

 

Liv knew Jess from their course, they met Freddie through Mary who knew Jess from back home. It wasn’t awkward to start with. Freddie would take them all out to see his new favourite band and Roger was more than happy to accommodate anyone who’d listen to him. They seemed to easily fit around each other’s schedules and personalities. The boys liked to have Liv and Jess around and not for some macho nonessential reasons, they all simply got on. Brian and John didn’t say much, usually it was Freddie and Roger screaming and jumping around. Brian had a long term girlfriend when they where starting out as friends; which had ended rather abruptly sometime after exams had finished and Liv had gone on holiday with Jess and Mary. They’d come home to Freddie becoming the singer of Smile and John joining after a few faces didn’t quite fit.She’d never really gotten exactly what had happened with Brian and his now ex girlfriend. Brian wasn’t known for being free flowing with his feelings and the others would always laugh and take the piss whenever Liv would ask.

 

<it>

“It’s the hair.” Roger joked as he leaned heavily on the kitchen chair, his sunglasses twirling in between his fingers. “Ever since he stopped trying to straighten it. She just couldn’t love the poodle. What do you think, Liv? Could you love a poodle man?” Brian looked- not hurt, but deeply annoyed. Liv loved Brian’s annoyed pout more than she cared to admit and always tried to intervene when possible.

 

“It’s nothing about that. You know what it was about.” Brian’s arms folded over his chest and his jaw steeled noticeably, his hands wildly gesturing around with hard eyes on his friend .

 

“I like his hair much better now.” Liv had reached up, pulling one of his loose curls and inspecting the ends, moving closer to Brian’s face as she did so. “It’s much healthier and it suits him, the little curls. It’s very sex- nice.” She bit into her lip quickly cutting off her mistake, Brian’s eyes wide and tight purse of being uncomfortable on his lips as Roger wolf whistled and danced around them, both of whom had begun backing against the kitchen counters to get as much distance as possible as lost words and Rogers interruptions hung thickly in the air between you both.

 

“It’s sex-nice, Brian.” He joked. Brian scratching at his three day old stubble trying to find something- anything to say. “Brian’s new poodle hair is sex-nice.”

 

“Yes thank you Roger. I think we heard you.” Brian had said, cutting off his friend to save her embarrassment. Liv always loved that soft timber of Brian’s voice. She could listen to him for hours on any subject. He rarely had an agenda or anger in his tone, except for when he was truly passionate or standing up for what he believed in.

 

“Deaky, hide your barnet mate. She’s ravenous, this one.” Brian had just rolled his eyes and a quick shake of his head as John sleepy stumbled into the kitchen in pure confusion.

<it>

“Bri! I’ve got a question about the moon.” Liv shouted, pushing open the door to the staircase in essentially the airing cupboard as soft strums of guitar met her ears, she couldn’t help but smile. That’s why he hadn’t answered. It fascinated her how he could be so deeply in thought as his fingers seemed to effortlessly dance around the dark wooden fretboard.

 

“Hey, Dr brainbox, I need you to settle an argument about planets?”Liv waltz into her housemates private and overly steep staircase without knocking hearing the vinyl record softly playing instead of Brian’s small guitar amp. “Can you come down...” Livs thoughts evaporated into thin air at the sight her eyes where met with. She blinked repeatedly and quickly but there was no denying what she saw. Brian’s long, slender body laid out on his bed, his feet twitching as one hand lazily hung over his face and the other fisted as he jerked himself. Liv was truly taken aback, she’d never seen anything like it before, never considered what he would look like in these moments; how his ribs would seem to float around under his skin as his body stretched and contorted or the hard cut lines of Brian’s strained abs into bumps of his jutting hip bones. Liv’s delicate hand came over her mouth, ashamed to be still standing there breathless. Brian let out a deep groan, his eyebrows knitting together as he bit into his lower lip, she could feel herself match his actions with her full lip dragging along her teeth, and an involuntary moan caught in her throat. She knew it was wrong, a complete breach of his privacy but in her startled state her eyes racked down his body to see his long fingers working up and down wrapped around possibly the thickest member she’d ever seen. Liv squeaked as her response to being completely in awe of him as Brian’s eyes ripped open.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He shouted his already reddened face and chest burning red hot in self consciousness.

 

“Oh my god!” Liv exclaimed, as Brian dragged the blankets over his exposed body. She dropped to the floor, her hands clasping over her eyes and her long hair covering any sight of her face Brian could chance to see, only her red cheeks, like his where not purely from embarrassment. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” She’d never seen Brian shout like this before, never before at her and it was deafening. “Get out!”

 

“I had a space question, that’s all. Your record. Couldn’t hear me shout. Lecture cancelled.” She tried desperately to throw out some explanation as she backed down the staircase.

 

“Out!” He bellowed loudly, still trying to keep his dignity covered as his mind blanked on any excuse or explanation. The last thing Brian heard was a thud, followed by a wince.

 

“Liv?” He shouted, one eye still shut in cringing as he rubbed his tongue over dry lips.

 

“I’m fine! Bye Brian.”

 

Liv hobbled downstairs, she’d awkwardly twisted her ankle of the last step in haste and the whole trying to back down step stairs with a huge bottom step with her eyes closed ordeal.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Jess was running up the stairs obviously concerned by what was going on. Brian was now wrapped in a blanket that was bunched in a tight fist at his waist. The fabric joining in the middle to hide any evidence that may be lingering. “Liv, are you okay!? Brian! Help would you! Wait...Why are you naked?”

 

Everything seemed to slow down. Liv and Brian flashed each other desperate looks as Jess started to giggle quietly.

 

“Did you walk in on him naked?” She laughed. “Do you just hang out naked if you have a free house? That’s really none of my business but please don’t come downstairs like that. It’s bad enough living with Taylor and playing ‘what’s the sticky substance in the shower’.” Jess moved over the Liv, both the other two completely silent and shell shocked as Jess spoke again, pulling Liv up with a steady hand. “I’ve got this one. We’re going downstairs, just to let you know Brian.

 

“Why are you even at home at this time?” He grumbled, tugging at his thick and untamed mane.

 

“Our lecture was cancelled. Actually Brian,” Jess turned both the women’s bodies round to face his “whilst you’re here does the moon have an affect on people or vampires.”

 

They hadn’t heard his response, only a slam of heavy feet and a huff.

 

“Is that really what you fucking wanted to know.”

 

 

 

The remainder of the afternoon was awkward. Brian retreated to his bedroom the door firmly barricaded shut as Liv remained with her foot gently resting on her bed in sort of mock pain with Jess pressed at her side as they flicked through the mountain of magazines. The front door opened and shut repeatedly with different people in and out and right now all Liv could think of a night alone. She wanted the space, the ability to not talk to anyone for a while or hear everyone’s problems or band arguments.

 

“I’m going to stay in tonight. I’m shattered.” She said nonchalantly, still trying to repress any memories or hot flushes; equal parts embarrassment and lust.

 

“Nooooo.” Jess had whined. “Please don’t do this too me. I hate being the girl with no boyfriend.” Liv tucked her long dark golden hair behind her shoulders as she shook her head.

 

“I just fancy the night in and my ankle.” She reasoned even though it was completely fine after the frozen peas defrosted on it.

 

“I’ll be lonely.” Jess pouted.

 

“Take John.”

 

“Girlfriend and already gone out.”

 

“Take Roger.”

 

“Girlfriend and never came back in.” They both grimaced.

 

“Take Brian.”

 

“He left ages ago.” Livs ears picked up slightly, he must have been really mad or embarrassed not to acknowledge leaving. “Fine, I’ll meet Mary and Freddie but you owe me one.”

 

Jess has gotten ready, still attempting to persuade her friend to come out. Liv truthfully just wanted the space, her mind was swimming still. Part of her mind was horrified at what she had done, why didn’t she run away and just pretend it was nothing, why did she stand there just staring at him. Had the tables been turned she was almost certain words would be had and Brian would have probably ended up with a black eye.

 

It wasn’t long before Liv finally had the whole place to herself, an infinite luxury to take a shower without instantly having to put her clothes back on. Liv made something to eat but her mind wandered back to the sight of hours ago. She found herself replaying the scene in slow motion, trying to remember every poping vein or spasm of Brian’s muscles.

 

“Nope. Wrong.” She muttered to herself, adjusting the towel that was endanger of coming loose with her breathing. Grabbing her half finished toast and tea, and taking them into her room. It was utterly wrong and inappropriate. If she was completely honest with herself, she had already had a ever burdening crush on Brian. She’d felt like she’d been kicked quite hard the first time she looked over to the side of the stage and saw him kiss another girl, the feeling only worsening as she’d been forced to watch them both stride ahead of the rest of group and Brian pulling the girlfriend under his jacket. Liv knew she had no right to feel jealous but as the weeks turned into months she couldn’t help it and directed it into a friendship. She kept her distance, tried to not be alone with him for extended periods of time and never ever get flirty drunk with him. Anytime she had gotten close, Liv had felt her own body be pushed away as she watched a protective arm around Brian’s shoulders and then a sloppy kiss placed on his girlfriends lips before they disappeared. She liked the way his hugs felt or how he’d read her essays for errors, loved how he tapped his pen or chewed into his lip. Then there where the memories again, flooding her mind with impure thoughts and causing her thighs to tighten ashamedly.

 

Liv let out a long sigh, it was wrong, completely wrong and irresponsible. She padded back to her bedroom, taking the opportunity to leave the door unlocked and ajar, in case she fell asleep she wouldn’t be woken to Roger trying to Jimmy the lock to see if she was asleep or not; apparently the lack of talking to him wasn’t indication enough. She grabbed a book, some cheesy romance she never got to read without having the piss taken out of her mercilessly.

 

Liv didn’t long for love, admittedly it would have been nice to have someone in her life but the way some of her friends where hurtling towards marriage and kids was truly terrifying. She didn’t come to university to find someone to marry and become a kept women. It maybe was some people’s dreams but not hers. She longed to travel, longed to visit the world and get some sun that wasn’t soon followed by months of dreary rain. She wanted to experience it all, she just wouldn’t be opposed to someone next to her.

 

The book was set somewhere far away and warm, the protagonist had been flirting with some fancy posh man for about two hundred pages and suddenly they where starting to get a little hot and heavy. She couldn’t help but to picture herself in the situation of having someone on top of her maybe instead of the straight, short backs and sides she’d picture wild curls blowing in the wind and tickling along the contours of her jaw as a wiry body pressed against hers.

 

This really wasn’t helping any situation, she could feel herself getting aroused by something so ridiculous. This is exactly what Liv had always been worried about that one day she wouldn’t be able to deny her feelings. That she’d crave Brian’s lips upon hers or the soft feeling of his arms tightly enveloping her. That she’d not be able to look into his hazel eyes without turning to mush.

 

“Just get it out of your system...” Liv whispered to herself, slipping under the thin sheet and tugging away her towel. Her hands drifted lower, softly rubbing her abdomen and arching her back at the squeeze of her left nipple. She was imagining Brian’s hands all over her, the long digits with their strength but such a delicate touch. She’d never allowed herself to be so brazen to admitting to these desires. Admitting a crush was one thing but picturing someone ravishing You was completely different. Her hand grazed over her mound before softly parting her own lips and rubbing against the hard bundle of nerves. A whimper was quickly caught in her throat as her eyes squeezed even tighter shut. She pictured the strong muscles in his back and how they moved when he walked around shirtless in the sun, holding onto his tight waist or her thighs around his powerful hips when he was on top of her. She hadn’t really messed around with guys with long hair like Brian’s but she thought the way she’d be able to tug and position him with it would be amazing. For both of them to be hidden under his mass of curls or her locks if she was on top; the way the sun light would hazy break through and coat their skin tanned and golden.

 

“Oh fuckkk...” Liv moaned, her hand grasping at the pillow as her hips buckled into her hand. It was another luxury to not have to be concerned about anyone hearing even a bed creak as her legs pulled the sheet down as they splayed again. So badly did she want him, she’d done her best for months to resist it and her stupid wanton desires where finally getting the better of her. Yet, she wanted more, she wanted the graze of his teeth upon her lip, the feeling of him inside of her, she wanted it all.

 

“Oh fuck... shit... fucking fuck...” she moaned, biting into her lip with a painful force, holding back his name until she couldn’t any longer. “Fuck... Bri...”

 

Her hips began to spasm, the sheet falling to reveal her heaving chest and swell of her hip.

 

“Liv? Are you- oh fuck.” Before she could rip the covers over herself, Brian was already stood hiding behind the now open door. “I thought you wanted me- I mean wanted my attention- no, I mean needed, oh fuck, needed me for something about your ankle. I’m really sorry.”

 

She could hear his drumming feet running up the stairs. She knew how sweet he was and how this would honestly be his worst nightmare and all Liv could do was look completed shocked with her head in her hands. She heard his swearing, his chanting of how stupid he was and how it was somehow his own fault.

 

“Brian! No, please!” She grabbed her silk robe, running after him just as he started to barricade his bedroom door up. “No, come on. I need to explain. It’s not that I was you know- about you. I-I- I didn’t know you where here!”

 

Slowly the lock slid back, as through the small gap a strip of his face illuminated.

 

“I swear I didn’t know you where doing that. I thought you’d hurt your ankle and needed help. I wasn’t trying to catch you out. I promise. I’d literally just walked through the door.”

 

“You don’t slam the door like everyone else. I didn’t hear you...” Liv looked up, seeing the worried expression painted on his face. “I am sorry for this and this morning.”

 

“I guess we’re even now.” He gave a half laugh. “I didn’t want to be with them all tonight. Taking the piss and whatever. I won’t ever mention this again.” His hand came through the gap between them, a single pinky finger extended. Truthfully, that maybe didn’t help, she hadn’t really gotten to the station so to speak and what she’d imagined his hands just doing, caused Liv to just stand there with slightly narrowing eyes.

 

“Erm..” Brian pulled back his hand awkwardly as a studied her expression before the realisation hit. “Ohhhhhh....” he couldn’t hold back the grin or blush to his cheeks. “You where saying my name.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Liv groaned, blushing even deeper, had she not already been half way there and so much water under today’s bridge she’d have wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. “Can you please not make a big deal about this. It was weird, yes, but I had, well have, a very small crush on you and then what you where doing was incredibly sexy and I’ve taken a lot of pain killers so I’m quite possibly high.” The last bit was a lie but desperately she wanted some excuse to why she would forget about the day.

 

Brian was never smug, rarely any ego really but right now he looked like the cat who’d got the cream. He seemed even taller, a smug stupid grin on his face as he scratched his nose with a delicate finger.

 

“Shame. I was going to say... we had the house to ourselves. I’ve always liked you, you knew that. I maybe have been slightly or a lot jealous of the guys you’ve kissed when I’ve played, even worse with anyone in the morning. We could have helped each other out with the situation. Friends with benefits I believe it’s called.”

 

Once, that was all it took for her to vow to never again kiss a man in front of Brian. He’d been so angry, jaw clenched as his eye lashes fluttered to his guitar then to them. It was just after she’d gotten back to the house and not realised Brian was single again. It was something she’d lie to herself about and pretend she didn’t regret.

 

“You want to have sex?” Liv blurred out as she tried to remain cool but the blush of her neck giving her away.

 

“Not if you don’t want to, however, we’ve sort of seen it now and if watching gets you off. I think I could probably help you out. ‘Cause I’m a really good friend and all.”

 

Part of her wanted to run away, call whatever estate agent was open and force them to help her move but it was Liv who found herself walking up the steep staircase to his darkened bedroom.

 

“Come on then. Money where your mouth is.” Liv wanted to sound causal and unbothered, like some people she knew could be but this was her. This was her and Brian very specifically. He kicked his bare feet together nervously with his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“I was kidding- sort of. Bluffing I guess. But then I wasn’t and- and. I- I dunno.” He looked exactly like the nervous guy she’d met that first night here. Who’d stood next to Roger, laughing along with his stories as Freddie told them everything wrong about their band. “I did really like you and... erm... I didn’t mean to see that or pressure you.”

 

In two steps, Liv closed the gap, her hands taking his face in a soft hold until those heartbreaking hazel eyes met her own.

 

“I know you didn’t. I’ve never even contemplated this before but I-“ her lips pressed to his and only now did she realise it was all bravado and liquid confidence on his breath. He’d clearly been drinking before coming home. “I can go away and we can pretend his never happened.”

 

Two strong hands wrapped around her wrists, her breath baited as she looked over ever crease and tiny scar on his face. It felt like forever but it was probably only seconds before he spoke again.

 

“Why do I feel like I’ll regret this whatever I choose...” he whispered as his thumb nail softly scratched along a vein in her wrist.

 

“I feel exactly the same, bri.” She admitted with nothing but tension and honesty in her words. Brian sucked his bottom lip dragging his teeth over it before pushing a tentative kiss against her lips. Their eyes barely closed, lips ghosted each other.

 

“This is a dreadful idea. I should never have said anything.” Brian whispered as his hands pulled her own down. Liv made to break away with a nod and the delayed embarrassment.

 

How could she be so stupid?

 

Brian’s hands strengthened their grip, pushing her hands around his neck with a dark lust blowing out his eyes.

 

“I don’t want another round of regrets about not doing something I wanted with you.” He muttered. Liv nodded, god only she knew that feeling like a worn out old record. Brian’s hands dropped to her hips, his lips still ghosting above hers as he took a step towards his bed.

 

Liv didn’t really move, she turned with him, but the loosening grip on his neck jarred her into action. Her hands pulled him into another kiss, holding his body flush against hers.

 

“I have wanted this too. For a long time. This is just the- the-“ she tried to pull the right word from her lust addled mind. 

 

“Catalyst.” She smiled, nodding slowly in agreement with him, as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of his bed.

 

Brian tugged off his own heavily worn T-shirt, one Liv loved that clung to his body. Her hands stroked along the line of his muscles of his waist, before leaning forward to kiss his abdomen. Delicate fingers gathered her hair, encouraging the gentle kisses and licks that made his stomach flip. Each area causing a new section of his abs to contract and tighten with soft mews falling from his lips.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you know that right? We can stop at any point or pretend this never happened? I don’t want you to feel rushed.” Brian whispered as Liv looked up and met his darken eyes. It made her heart skip a beat.

 

“I really want to. I really do. I want you.” But trepidation soon caught in her voice knowing how sky and unassuming he truly was. “Do you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel pressured either. I’m obviously not going to say anything.”

 

His lean body sank down into the mattress, choosing to lay down instead.

 

“Come here, beautiful.” He sounded like he was doing his absolute best to mask his shyness. Liv laid over her friend, one leg being pulled by her thigh to rest around his hips and Brian supporting her back as they kissed, meeting half way until she pushed Brian lightly back into the pillows. Liv’s hands delicately resting one against the long column of his neck and the other supporting her weight on her elbow and stroking his shoulder. Every kiss was deeper and deeper, both of them getting more and more frantic and less insecure. Moans hit her lips as her hand ran down over his chest and she smirked, her thumb trailing back to pinch and rub his nipple until Brian’s fingers where white in tension, his long arms meaning he could reach from her back to her arse as the other had gripped onto her thigh in vain to try and ground himself.

 

“Fucking tease.” He mumbled before a slap came down onto her cheek, stringing through the thin layer of fabric. Liv didn’t expect it nor did she expect the needy whimper from her mouth.

 

“Even again I guess.” Brian self satisfied with her response grinned back into their kiss, his long fingers knitting into her hair as the other continued to knead desperate handfuls. The situation and the friendship with longing melting away but keeping that comfort and growing relaxed with each other.

 

With some caution mixed with wanting to have the upper hand, Liv’s touch dropped below her leg to sit half touching his warm skin the the other resting on the waistband of his jeans. Mirroring her boldness, one hand slipped into the collar of her silk dressing gown, smoothing over her shoulder and down the side of her breast. His movements where enthralling to her, maybe it was because they where friends or he didn’t want to push it but every stroke of his hands or tongue was delicate yet deliberate. He reached her waist, halted by the thin belt as he dragged only his fingertips along her stomach and back between her breasts. He could feel the beat of her heart and the way her breath quickened or hitched. It was a rhythmic music that caught Brian’s utter devotion.

 

Unknowingly, her fingers in their desperation for touch had creeped into the sensitive dip of his hip bones, two pressing under the light denim and the thick elastic of his underwear. Now it was his turn to become playable clay under her touch; long strokes causing his stomach muscles to twitch and his legs to spreading even further apart, almost willing for her body to be between them. The very tips of her fingers just about extended long enough to push into his trimmed and tightly curled hair. Matching her once again, Brian’s palm smothered her breast and began to lightly toy with her nipples. The other hand had been gathering the silky fabric so now nothing remained covering her legs and his touch was free to be against her burning skin.

 

Both of them where moaning and aroused messes. Completely enamoured by each other’s touches and silently begging for more. He took her hand from his jeans, the other supporting herself and tugging his hair whenever she was particularly enjoying Brian’s actions. He ran her hand over her own thigh to where it met his body.

 

“You said not to touch each other and if you continue, I’m not sure I’ll have the energy to stop myself for wanting to touch you. I really don’t want to fuck this up.” He said breathless and barely being able to string an articulate sentence together. “If you haven’t changed your mind that is?”

 

It had technically been Brian’s rules but she wasn’t going to cross examine him at this point. His lips trailed down her neck as she rolled to lay by his side, Liv let a shaky breath loose as she looked deep into his dark eyes. Brian laid on his side fully, his fingers toying with the loop knot of her dressing gown belt.

 

“May I?” He whispered, mouth so much drier than he could have known. Liv nodded with excited apprehension, as Brian’s wetted mouth began to work his tongue against her sternum and the silken robe fell apart. He hadn’t really seen anything before, his brain instantly telling him to run before it recorded any memories. However, he now could look over every curve and he didn’t know what he wanted to kiss or touch more. “You’re stunning.”

 

His mouth moved over the catch her nipple in a soft, suckling kiss and made Liv’s back arch into his touch. Her left hand tangled into his hair, the other intertwining their fingers as Brian’s hand rested on her hip. A thumb softly stroked along her bone, it was more intimate than animalistic, the pace of them both seeming to slow. He kissed along her rib cage, feeling them flutter with her breathing until his mouth swept to her other breast. Brian’s mouth wrapped around the hard bud with a moan, their fingers tensing together before he pulled back and softly blew cool air. It made Liv’s entire body shake, tingles running up and down her spine and a captured moan forced out when she pushed those warm lips went back down. His tongue circled and teased her, humming anytime her back arched or thigh rubbed along the front of his covered crotch. Liv could feel the hard bulge and her chest flushed in pride at the way his body was so easily reacting to hers.

 

Brian’s trousers where incredibly tight and restrictive. It bordered on the point of being painful as the button fly he thought looked good was giving him absolutely no room anymore. He popped two buttons in desperate hopes of some relief. Silently he was wondering if the situation was having the same affect on Liv, he was desperate to know if she was as aroused as he was. Brian wanted to touch her, feel her clamp around his fingers as he brought her through an orgasm but if he did, there was no turning back. Their interlinked hands where softly dragged his lead to rest just above her mound, the heel of Brian’s hand dangerously close to being able to feel her lips.

 

“Are you ready?” He whispered against the shell of her ear. Liv nodded, a shaky breath leaving her chest. He saw her hand slip between where she needed it most and suddenly felt the need to be ten steps further on. She moaned loudly, her eyes closing momentarily as she marvelled at just how slick she’d become from so little stimulation.

 

“May I?” He whispered again, motioning down to his now undone buttoned fly. Liv hastily nodded, biting into her lip. With a long sigh he pushed down his jeans and underwear, allowing them to rest midway down his thigh. As if anything more would leave them with no deny ability.

 

“Can- can you take them properly off please? I really like your legs.” She admitted with a pink warmth to her cheeks as Brian gave a small apology and pushed the clothing off his long legs. He barely had any muscle to them, but she loved the way his calf muscle popped out or how amazing he looked in his moment. Brian’s chest all flushed and his lanky frame all there for her eyes to devour with the focal point being his hard and twitching cock. He laid back again as his appendage heavily hit against his stomach with thick veins standing out and twitching whenever Liv moaned or her hand moved in the corner or his view. He stroked himself sparingly, trying to drag out the moment and focus his mind to committing every tiny movement to memory. He brought his hand to his mouth, spitting into his palm as discreetly as he could before it moved back down and gave himself long and languid stroked along the shaft. It was quite possibly the hottest action Liv had ever seen anyone undertake and caused her fingers quick circles to increase in speed against her throbbing clit.

 

“I- fuck- just fucking kiss me.” She whispered as Brian wasted no time in pressing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongues. His hand still jerking himself and groaning against her lips, until Liv pulled back without warning. Their eyes met, his breathing fast as his eyes flicked between her eyes and lips. “I want you to fuck me- If you want to that is.”

 

One deep huff and a long fast nod of confirmation against her lips and he was covering his body with his, her hand grazing along his long length accidentally and suddenly remembering its ample size. He pushed his hips into her already spread legs as she wrapped her hand around him and angled it just perfectly to rub up and down her and cover the head in her wetness. Brian let out a long groan and bit back a shaky breath as every inch slipped inside of her with surprising ease. They could feel every part of each other and not once did it feel anything other than a perfect fit. She was sure with any man or any other build up, it would have been awkward and down right painful but with Brian, it all seemed to flow so effortlessly. Liv gripped onto his back in pure exhilaration, no doubt leaving hundreds of tiny scratches all over his hips and arse every time he moved against her.

 

“You’re really wet.” Brian’s eyes shut and his lip turning white under the pressure of his teeth in an attempt to control his desires. It was something Liv would never tire of looking at.

 

“I know. It’s for you. It’s because of you.” The whole event was making his head swim as her palm brushed the long curls out of his eyes and allowed them open again. It was suddenly quite real and the lust built up in his bones could be released.

 

Never had an imagination been further wrong. Neither of them could have imagined the other one. Liv didn’t realise how her legs would wrap so perfectly around Brian’s and her feet sit against the curves of his thighs or how his long torso would mean he still towered over her. Liv’s skin was softer than Brian thought, her body tighter and yet perfectly fitting and curving around his. The momentum of them both began to take hold, Brian’s forehead dropping to hers as rough moans where dragged from his throat and Liv’s body rocked against his. His arms slipped back one by one, sliding under shoulders as he wrapped her into an embrace hiding his face in her neck. Liv matched, understanding the need for a pure embrace and their bodies turning into one; holding Brian’s narrow form by the waist and her nails digging into his leith flesh. The new angle made his hard pubic bone rock into hers and stimulate her clit perfectly like no one had managed before.

 

“I’m going to cum. You’re going to make me cum.” She moaned hot breath into his ear as Liv desperately tugged on his hair and scraped her nails into the dimples of his back. Brian was once again lost for words but moaning louder as his hips sped up their movements. He could feel her clamping around him, shocks of her orgasm quite literally dragging his out of his body. Long thrusts turning shallow and harsh, their hips audibly crashing against each other.

 

They both came undone almost together, her orgasm longer than his, their slick bodies arching against each other and her nails digging harshly into his shoulders, no doubt leaving scratches that Brian would blush it seen by anyone else. Both of them gripping the other, groaning loudly and the clash of their hips into each other. They lay there completely wrapped in their loverpanting and just feeling the heat of another for a time neither could say if it was closer to a minute or an hour but It was Brian who made the first movements to press a gentle kiss to the shell of Liv’s ear, rousing her from her completely blank mind.

 

“Was that okay?” He whispered, stroking his finger along her skin. She could only nod, pulling his hips closer into hers when he tried to move. “You want me to stay?”

 

Liv nodded quickly again until Brian pressed another kiss to her temple, one hand around her waist, keeping the arch of her back and the other supporting her neck.

 

Liv looked to him, a soft and hazy grin on his very sleepy face.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve fantasied about doing that.” Brian spoke but everything came as a whisper now this vocal chords felt dry from moaning so roughly. “Ever since I’d met you. It was complicated then, we became friends, but I can honestly say, I’ve always had a massive thing for you. It gets worst every day if I where to tell the complete truth.”

 

The rush of endorphins made his mind too drunk to try and hold back anything but the truth he’d carried with him.

 

“Did it live up to what you hoped?” She asked somewhat apprehensively as she touched his cheekbone tenderly.

 

“So much better.” His torso covered hers again with a lazy kiss to her full and bruised lips. “You’re perfect.”

 

Brian rolled to the side of her, his wiry legs shaking as he had to use the muscles again to pull out of her.

 

“Erm... I forgot about...” his heart sank, he’d messed this up so incredibly as his hands ran back over her thighs. His eyes looked at the white material covering himself and her thighs, silently staining his black bedsheets. Desperately he tried to think of anything to say or do to change the past. “I’m so sorry-“

 

“I’m on the pill. I’m clean.” Liv had never done something without careful planning and protection but their actions had gotten so carried away it hadn’t crossed her mind. Her cheeks blushed with regret and she forced back any bad thoughts or ideas.

 

“Me too, clean I mean. I haven’t with anyone since getting tested. I didn’t know you where. I don’t usually, without protection.” His hand gestured around as much as he could lift them right as he desperately tried to create some explanation and Liv could only sit up and kiss him gently. “I haven’t ever without a condom before.”

 

“It’s okay. I wanted it too. Like I said, I’m on the pill so nothing can happen.” Truthfully she couldn’t care less at this exact moment in time, she wanted to sleep and feel his comforting hold around her. If wasn’t the same as a bad one night stand, they already knew each other and actions taken by lust clouded minds didn’t seem as scary between the two of them. She trusted Brian was firstly, incredibly cautious tonight excluded and that he secondly, wouldn’t have put her in danger. Had Jess come to her with a similar story, Liv would have panicked and bordered in berating her friend before rushing to thechemist and buying too many rubbers to be appropriate and the morning after pill.

 

Liv dragged the covers over her legs, getting Brian to slip under also, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses against his jutting collar both completely satisfied. Brian holding her hand and wrapping her in a tender embrace.

 

“I would like it again if you’re up for it?” She asked softly as she chewed her dry lip.

 

“Oh fuck yeah, I would.” A dopey smile was on his face as he drifted to sleep. For the first time in weeks he wasn’t frustrated and tense and Liv felt like it would all be a dream the second her eyes where opened by the morning light.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv woke to a heavy arm slung around her waist and hot breath against her neck, the slamming of a door almost making the whole house shake and rattle. She felt around, her hand not hitting the usual bedside table but instead something low down and hard. Liv opened her eyes with a shock of panic until she felt herself pulled backwards and a nuzzle into her back. 

“They’re coming home. Just go back to sleep.” Brian’s voice was deep and rough, she’d heard his morning voice multiple times but now it sounded even sweeter; dripping with honey as she settled back into bed. 

Liv could hear their banging, shouting and screaming; the loud music instantly blasting through the house. If was only minutes but the sounds grew louder and louder. 

“They’re arseholes.” Brian mumbled pulling a pillow over his face and hair but never loosened his grip on Liv. She’d managed to keep her dressing gown around her shoulders throughout their antics and Brian’s face was pressed against its silky material as the patch he touched grew hotter and cooler with each breath.

The banging around underneath them was growing closer and then Jess falling up the stairs and Johns laugh. 

“Won’t they wonder where I’ve got to? My doors open.” She had a slight element of panic as Brian groaned angrily and threw his naked body out of the bed. He stormed down the flight of stairs, making sure to bang his feet on each step, the hit of the door audible against the wall. 

“Will you lot just be quiet for once! Liv’s ankles really sore and she doesn’t need you twats waking her up.” He turned around then quickly back again. “So I’ve got to sleep on my fucking floor because you lot want to get arseholed and wake everyone up and she can’t walk on her ankle so I’ve gotta give up my fucking bed so you twats could go out and get pissed!”

Liv couldn’t suppress the giggle that rose in her throat as the house went silent and Brian flopped heavily on the bed next to her again. His arms wrapped around her body and yanked her close with a surprised squeak. She couldn’t deny that she loved it; feeling his protection or warmth of his body against hers. Liv rolled over in Brian’s arms, holding her hands against his heated chest and played with his necklace. 

“My knight in shining amour, well no amour technically.” She whispered, kissing his cheek softly and moving back his thick hair, all whilst his hazel eyes remained all but closed. Brian smiled at the touch, already holding onto her hips as he pushed into the pillow in contentment. “Good thinking sweary superman. Well covered for us, Bri.”

“I wanted you to stay. I don’t give a shit and I didn’t want them all coming up and harassing me again.” He pulled a hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her palm before tucking her hand under his cheek; just holding it there in reassurance and intimacy. 

The door creaked open and Brian sighed again with a mutter against her palm that Liv couldn’t quite understand as she heard a stifled giggle. 

“Liv?” John’s voice came. “Oh, Olivia?...Brian fancies you, your ankles just an excuse-

“I swear to fucking god, Deaky.”

But the door was already shut as Brian’s feet hit the floor. She could hear laughter and an obvious winning of a bet. Liv suppressed the smile on her lips, she could feel the tension and annoyance in Brian, the anxiety about being found nude and in bed with his friend. 

“They’re just drunk. Leave them to it.” Her hand stroked his back, lulling Brian back to bed with a sigh. “They won’t remember much in the morning.”

“Why do I feel like I’ve slept for twenty years and we have three children.” Brian laughed meekly into his pillow as Liv laid down and snuggled into his chest. Just this simple touch melting away his problems. “Was it that obvious I had a crush? I didn’t tell anyone really.”

“It wasn’t to me. Didn’t you realise, Bri?”

“I just thought...” Brian’s hand drawing random patterns against her back under the silky fabric. “I just thought you where being nice to me and maybe we didn’t click like the others. I thought we where friends but those friends that knew each other because they’re friends where friends. I mean my situation when we met, she didn’t exactly like you or Jess. Was not happy about me living with two girls and, I dunno, she knew I fancied you.”

The memories of the previous day and night rush’s back to her. Her lips curled into a smile as the pads of her fingers drummed against her mouth, relishing in the memory of his exuberant and passionate kisses. She looked up to Brian, his hair wilder than ever but with an angelic and peaceful look on his features; she’d relish that look for as long as she was allowed to. 

“Yeah. I did. I do.” Liv kissed Brian again, pouring as much as he could with only hours of sleep. Brian’s eyes where heavy, he’d not slept well for weeks but he couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. Stress of university and working strange hours didn’t help but neither did the band and their parties. She settled onto his chest with a comforting weight as Liv wrote a thousand words on his abdomen as Brian drifted to sleep. 

Liv stayed awake for an extra twenty or so minutes, listening to the clock tick and the dull thud of Brian’s heart under her ear. It lulled her back to a deep sleep but it seemed instantly she was back awake with peppered kisses to her cheeks and Brian’s strong hands holding her face.

“Good morning,” He was knelt by the bed, already dressed in his tight black flared jeans, white T-shirt and green army style jack that he’d covered with random pins and patches. “Do you want to go grab breakfast before everyone wakes up?”

“What time is it?” Liv rubbed her eyes, croaky voiced, Brian biting sweetly on the inside of his lip and tilting his head in that perfect puppy dog way. 

“About eight but I thought we could go and chat a while? My treat. Nothing to lose.” Liv nodded, yawning and stretching her arms upwards as the sheet rolled down her body and Brian’s eyebrows waggled suggestively. “And good morning to you too.” He muttered before kissing every inch of skin he could reach as fingers tickled along her waist. 

“God, you see one thing and are insatiable.” Liv giggled, rolling back on the bed and pulling Brian on top of her petite body. She was already addicted to his touch, it was so delicate, just holding her lightly with his elongated limbs and digits. He ghosted kisses around her chest, her neck and finally along her cheek and to her lips. Their eyes met finally with nothing but softness. 

“I thought this was a bad idea.” She muttered against his lips. Brian looked away in mock thought with a shake of his head and narrowing of his eyes in that way that was utterly Brian. 

“Yeahhhhh, I guess I did say that buttttt you will also remember the bit after that. We did that thing and I made you do that thing.” his thin brows wiggled as Liv rolled her eyes again, slapping at his chest. She wasn’t embarrassed but she wasn’t going to tell him how fabulous he was just yet. 

“You just want someone to rub your ego and eat pastries. Pretend you’re some fancy French rockstar.”

“Nah, I just want to take a lovely girl for breakfast.” Liv couldn’t hold back her smile or blush or the rising melting feeling flowing through her chest. He was incredibly sweet, so thought out and yet sensitive and vulnerable when he wanted to be. It felt such a privilege to not have to bite his tongue around her anymore. 

Even though they where friends, they still kept their distance. Brian would have described it as professional. He’d get drunk and want to be closer to her, pine after her and in the ending of his long term relationship he couldn’t help but wishing he’d come back a day or two earlier and come to Liv with the information. Wished it was him who’d told her rather than through the grape vine. He felt horrible about how it had all ended, he’d allowed that relationship to continue even when he knew it was going absolutely nowhere. Brian knew Liv would have never done anything though, far too respectable and polite to make a move instantly. He knew Liv would have quietly tried to comfort him, she did bring him a cup of tea out of the blue one afternoon and hugged his shoulders with whispers of a shoulder to cry on should he need it. He’d been ashamed to have completely forgotten about his breakup in those moments and just concentrated on the feel of her skin on his. Brian had tried to push it all out of his mind. However, months had passed and no one captured his attention like she did. If only he could have admitted to himself what the truth was , he couldn’t even now, it was truly terrifying now much he adored her. 

“Let me get dressed. You might need to smuggle me downstairs though.” A smirk came across Brian’s face, the one that instantly read he’d had a clever and usually inappropriate thought he was debating sharing. 

“You sure? You look fine to me.” Liv pushed Brian’s skinny shoulder, he rolled away as Liv jumped out of bed with a dull ache in her ankle. She tied the robe and turned back to Brian. 

“Two minutes. I’ll come get you when I’m ready.” She wasn’t going to justify his comment with a response more than rolling her eyes and sighing however the edges of her mouth rising gave her away in an instant. Brian nodded, pulling himself to lean against his headboard as Liv disappeared out of her view. Brian clasped his hands, folding them between his thighs like he always did. It was almost a protection thing something he did when nervous to try and make himself smaller. 

“Oh shit.” Brian said to himself with a long, contented sigh as he bit into his lip in disbelief. He replayed the moments back in his mind. The way her back arched into his, how her thighs gripped his hips, the way she moaned in his ear or the way her hand fitted perfectly in his. God, he was fucked. He’d tasted the apple and become completely addicted and hopeless. “Shit shit shit.”

Brian contemplated what she could have wanted; a relationship, sex, friendship or worse, she didn’t want anything to do with him ever again. He’d longed for so long and now he’d had her and had not one idea if he’d done the right or wrong thing. If Brian was a betting man, he’d put every penny he ever earned that he’d end up heart broken one way or another. 

Liv had managed to escape unseen, she brushed her teeth, applied a small amount of make up and ran her fingers through her hair; the natural loose curls bouncing back. Her nerves where going into overdrive, the impression he’d given this morning was flirty and more than friendly with her. It wasn’t like she’d woken up to an empty bed and a missing Brian, he’d usually just run away from any problems or awkward situations. She’d woken up to him kissing her. Yet still, her mind couldn’t relax as it ran through every various scenario progressing worse and worse. 

Whatever the outcome, she knew closing her self off now would create a million regrets and what ifs in her mind. Liv walked to her bedroom and began to get dressed. She chose a long dress, one Brian had complimented before, and it would hide her flat shoes but it would be fairly obviously when she stood next to Brian’s 6 foot odd frame. He always towered over her, Liv barely reaching his shoulder on some occasions as she would stand with bare feet. She didn’t mind though, wasn’t too bothered that Brian kept all his stuff on the top shelves in the cupboard and left the lower ones for her. However, she did know it was him who would move up the coffee or tea bags and watch Liv struggle to grab something. He’d tease her, laugh at her attempts to climb onto the units as she refused to ask him for help. Just perched on the units and sipping his tea with a smirk and witty comments that would cause her to break her resolve and giggle. 

Liv wandered back into the hall way, Jess pushing herself down the wall for support with her eyes barely open and make up down her cheeks. 

“You look lovely this morning.” Liv grinned, and got nothing but an expletive ridden response as her friend stumbled around to the bathroom. Brian heard Liv laugh and decided he could venture down stairs. “That’s not very nice to say.”

“Where are you going anyway? Why are you dressed up at this time?” Liv didn’t panic, as she saw Brian smile at her propped against his door, in-fact it seemed the most natural thing in her life. Jess turning between the two of them with an annoyed grimace. 

“God, why do you both have to be so sodding cheery and happy and sober.”

“We’re going to breakfast. Bonus of not being drunk and hungover every Saturday.” Liv teases, poking her friends cheek in jest. 

“You’ve both changed and I don’t care for your tone of voice.” Brian laughed, Jess instantly turning with a level of annoyance once she’d finished her rant at the two of them. 

“See you later, Jessica.” 

They put their shoes on in silence, Brian balancing by resting a sharp elbow on her shoulder. Brian made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible as to not wake his band mates and not draw anymore attention to the situation than would already be talked about. Neither of them really knew what to do. Brian walked closely behind Liv but with no known boundaries, he just shoved his hands deep into his pockets and hunched his shoulders. They usually went to the bakery close by their house and university but it Brian who grabbed Livs bicep as they passed the underground sign. 

“No, let’s go somewhere different.” He turned, with his hand back into his jeans but now his long, slender arm extended out as a loop. Liv took it as Brian stayed one step ahead. She’d never doubted he was a gentleman but to be on this this side of it, Liv thought it was charming. It disarmed her and caused the nervous guard to drop. 

“I just thought we could go somewhere maybe without the chance of one of Rogers girlfriends coming over in tears.” He gave a smile and roll of his eyes. 

“So where were you thinking exactly?” Liv leaned in, taking the opportunity to be on eye level with Brian for once. 

“Surprise, innit.” He joked. “Truthfully, I don’t know. I think my plan of seeing how things go has worked out much better than the overthinking and getting no where.”

“Yeahhh,” Liv nodded as she bit into her lip to keep back a bashful smile. “I know how that goes. Pick a line colour, I’ll pick how many stops we go on?”

Brian nodded as they swiped their student card passes through the barrier. He liked the spontaneous side that he rarely got to see. 

“Blue line.” Brian added, it was easy, went into town and lots of places to walk to close from the stations. 

“Erm five stops down.” Liv wasn’t quite as knowledgable on the tube. Luckily, she had a semi good understanding of where she needed to be but actually knowing where to go without glancing a map eluded her still. Brian counted in his mind, giving a click of his tongue for every stop, probably fine.

The stations where always hot, regardless of the lack of people. Today luckily only a handful of people and a cool day. Brian’s hands where still in his pockets but he felt Livs hands around his waist and her head resting against his chest. Long arms came to wrap around her shoulders as she murmured into his T-shirt. 

“I need coffee. I’m tired.” 

“You didn’t sleep enough, lazy bones?”

“No,” Liv whined before looking up with eyes of pure mischief. “I was too busy getting fucked.” 

Brians mouth hung open as his cheeks turned pink and quickly checked to see if anyone was listening in. 

“Olivia! There’s me thinking you where a proper lady!” She gave a hearty chuckle pouting her lips before Brian craned his neck down to press their mouths together in a quick peck. They may have been heading away with themselves but both feel like they’d instantly fallen into a comfortable intimacy with each other, feeling bold and drunk with each other still. 

“Five stops down is Leicester Square or Covent Garden. There should be somewhere around there we can go.” 

It felt strange to be holding his friend like this, he’d rarely let himself admit his feelings for her and now he was laying it all out for the world to see. 

The train pulled in, both their hair flying in their respective faces, only Brian could give his a quick shake back into place. 

“Do you like London?” Liv asked him as they tucked themselves into a corner of the carriage. Brian against the cold metal poles that where near the door and Liv next to him, his legs splaying out like broken bamboo poles. 

“Do I like London?” Brian mocked her slightly with a skinny finger poking her ribs. “I’m a Londoner who lives in London. Turned down quite good jobs to stay in London. What do you think?”

“I know, I know. It’s my go to question on a date.” She whined, trying to curl away from his digits. 

“Is this a date? Are we dating?” 

“Shut up Brian.” It was Livs turn for her chest to turn hot and warm with a roll of her eyes. He laughed, knitting together his fingers before crossing his legs. 

“So, Olivia, do you like London?” She groaned his name in mild annoyance as her hands clasped over her face with a pink blush rising. “Come on, tell me.” Brian cooed, pulling away her hand. His skinny fingers intertwined with hers, holding her hand with the back touching his stomach as her body turned in the seat creating their own little off world. 

“Yes, Brian, I like London. Although the guys are arseholes. Especially ones from wherever you’re from. They’re the worst.” Livs full lips pursed as her eyebrow cocked in a challenge to him. 

“Oh yeah? Don’t quite remember that talk last night, missy. I do remember, however-“ her free hand came to land across his lips with the redness of her cheeks intensifying. 

“Brian!” She gasped, shocked at how he could flip from a lovely and quite man to such a dirty bugger who teased her so effortlessly. He could only laugh as his tongue peeped between his lips and pointedly touched her palm. “You’re disgusting. You tricked me into thinking you’re a normal and nice boy and you lick my hand.”

“Not the only place I’d lick.” He smirked with his eyes firmly away from hers, as he whispered below his breath, his own cheeks blushing slightly at the crude comment. Instead of saying anything else that could possibly be used against her, Liv just wiped her palm against his cheek with a playful and light slap but just really to touch him so intimately. “You’re mean.”

“And you’re naughty.” Another slap backhanded softly into his other cheek. 

“You love it.” The train came to a jolted stop; Brian’s hand wrapped around hers and the other softly drawing patterns on her wrist. 

“I don’t think I’ve been up this early for weeks on a Saturday.” Liv mused as she forced down a yawn making sure to direct their conversation away from such things. 

“Me too. Only to go to that bloody market stall.” 

Liv was instantly met with the picture of Brian’s lean and tall figure, his hair curled slightly from the damp weather as he sipped a coffee. She’d gotten butterflies the first time she’d met him but it wasn’t something she was going to admit. 

“I really like their stall. Fred’s doing it with Mary this morning, I believe. Rogers weekend off.”

“We can talk about something other than our friends.” Brian looked into her deep eyes with a slight apprehension as he spoke. “I know you but I don’t really know you. We’re friends but at a distance. We just talk about people in common and the weather ninety percent of the time. When we do talk anything deeper it’s always incredibly deep or dramatic.”

Livs hand tangled into his curls, bringing their faces closer with a soft peck of their lips. She tone dropped, gone was the jovial spirt and replaced by truths. 

“And you know why. I really quite liked you and even worse, you where kind and funny, you’re sweet and thoughtful, always helpful and protective. It was hard because it wasn’t something I couldn’t brush off. Truthfully, I didn’t like it. I wanted more but it was like a beautiful rose. I could touch the petals or smell the fragrance for a moment or so but if I tried to grasp it, I’d have a hand full of thorns.” 

Brian nodded, it wasn’t unknown that he had a wandering eye when it came to Liv and when his relationship was turning to shit, all he could picture was her body wrapped around his and worse, her hand falling into his as they’d walk home together, his guitar case in the other or walking to school and talking about something not trivial. His fingers stopped their patterns, matching with his hand around her neck. 

“I know. I get it.” He whispered, pressing light kisses to her exposed neck. “I felt it. I knew I shouldn’t and it was wrong but I felt the connection and whatever was going on. So many times I had to hold back, not tell you how beautiful you looked or not kick some bastards teeth in for trying to touch you. The night I did only made it worse. I didn’t think about anyone but you and protecting you. I just wanted so desperately to call you my girlfriend and have you cuddled up next to me in the thunder storm.”

Liv knew exactly the time he was referencing. She remembered the guy who she’d kissed at the gig suddenly handsy and trying to push her into the alleyway. She didn’t know what he was going for or capable off. The man had covered her mouth as she tried to scream, telling her to calm down before she felt two very strong arms pull her body. It hadn’t hurt at the time, but the next day bruises had been left on her shoulders from his finger tips and his knuckles where blue from the punch he’d then administered. She’d remembered how he’d shouted at her for going outside with someone or out of his line of sight, she didn’t know who the guy was and it was obvious he was after one thing. She’d berated herself for falling for the trap she’d so many times been warned of and tears had started to fall as apologies came from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I know,” Brian’s arms wrapped around her shoulders as he held her tight and pressed his mouth into her disheveled hair. “I know it’s his fault for being a cunt and not yours. I know you did nothing wrong. I got scared for you. I’m sorry. I just can not process the idea of what could have happened.”

It was Brian who’d walked her home that night, shivering in his thin T-shirt as his jacket was tightly wrapped around Liv, covering the rip in her dress. Brian who’d made her tea and let her cry on his shoulder until it felt like no more tears could ever come. It was Brian’s who had stripped off his T-shirt in the hallway when Liv had motioned to her ripped dress and stood with his eyes tightly closed before Liv had changed and rested her head against him again. She remembered the feel of those long fingers running through her hair, his soft whispers and a gentle rock of their bodies together as she listened to the thud of his heart against the backdrop of the storm. At that moment was the precise second that Liv had had to bite her lip from that point on to not tell him she had completely and uttering fallen in love with him.

“I know...” her lips pressed into his cheek again, holding themselves there as the stations seem to flick by behind them. “You’re a really lovely man.”

“I just spend too much time with Roger. He brings me down to his dirty level.” He gave a half hearted smile as he squeezed her hand in his again. It as Brian’s little get out clause, they’d never spoken of anything again apart from the next morning when she’d bought him a croissant as a thank you and Brian had played it off like nothing had happened. But she knew it was also Brian who’d taken her dress home to his parents and asked his mother to sew up the ripped seams and gentle placed it freshly laundered on her bed the next weekend with nothing more than a quiet mumble of a ‘I’m home’. “This our stop I believe but I did stop counting.”

“Let’s just get off here. I still need coffee.” 

The station was still also empty, it reminded Liv of the station near her home, the actual closest one was just a platform that occasionally had a train stop at it. She loved the city in the way that you didn’t have to walk miles and miles to find something to do, the opposite, she was envious she couldn’t do and see everything. Brian was the opposite, longed for calm and peace, he loved the quiet mornings when you could still see the pavement ten feet ahead of you and the smoke filled air wasn’t burning in his throat. 

The first couple of shops they passed where the more greasy spoon establishments that seemed to be on almost every corner, not exactly the decent coffee or the fayre Brian ate. 

“I know somewhere down here.” Brian’s hands clasped Livs again, pulling her slightly as his steps seemed to elongate again. 

“Slow down.” She whined, tugging on his arm. Brian turned to face her, walking backwards with a beaming smile. The smile he reserved for when he was truly happy or passionate about a subject. “You’re leaving me behind.”

All it took was a quick step and spin of his arm and Liv was the one in front. Brian’s body now firmly behind hers with those awkwardly long legs either side of hers and her back against his warm chest; hands still being held over her chest. 

“Fine. Well go at your countryside ramble pace.” 

In Brian’s mind, he was utterly shocked at how yesterday evening he’d been a complete mope; a shell of annoyance and sullenness. He’d dragged his feet every trip to and from the house and suddenly he was skipping on a pavement with a girl who’d been labelled off limits in his mind for so many months. Had someone have told him this a mere twenty four hours ago, he’d have been ashamed of the lovesick idiot he’d fast become. 

“This way!” Brian halted them both as he span on his back foot. He could feel Livs squeak and laugher in his chest and his cheeks aching already with his smile. 

It wasn’t he was a sad guy, more just hadn’t had much occasion to smile of recent months. He’d felt quite low after his breakup, he’d been the one to walk and his ever deepening crush made guilt rise in his throat even to this second. The reason wasn’t just his pining over other women however, but the fact his girlfriend wanted more, wanted marriage, kids, Brian to get a job and that just seemed too much and too fast. That relationship imploded when Liv breezed into his life, full of excitement and big ideas. She’d pointed out the first night she’d met his girlfriend that being someone’s wife sounded like the best way to waste her time. Fair to say, Brian’s then girlfriend was both not impressed and pretty angry that Brian hadn’t stood up for her. The fight that ensued that night was the beginning of the end, if only he’d had the balls to end it then and there. 

“Here?” Liv mused, pointing to the small cafe and bakery with a French flag dangling from the upper window. 

“Yep.” They’d parted to walk in the building with the bell ringing above them. It was small and quaint with the radio in the background.

They’d sat in the most secluded booth away from the few other patrons as Brian held the paper menu between his delicate fingers. The callouses whitened in the sunlight. 

“Does it hurt to play the guitar?” She mused, rubbing the rough skin as she turned his left palm over in her gentle touch. 

“Not anymore. At first, yes. Your hands bleed and it is not pleasant. You don’t play at all right?”

“No. I wish I could. I just need some hunk to teach me.” Liv leaned forward resting her head on a hand as she stroked along his ring finger. “If only I knew a guitar playing hunk...” Brian peered over the menu with narrowing eyes but his smile peeking out from the paper. 

“I don’t know if I qualify on the hunk scale but I am willing to show you a few chords.” 

“I think you qualify. I don’t know how good of a guitar player you are. You think to think you’re Rory Gallagher obviously.”

“No, I’m better.” Liv laughed at him, not having seen his playful side come out that often but she also had seen him grinding on that guitar like no tomorrow; the guy knew he was good. 

“You’re okay at best. Roger really carries you guys.” Brian’s foot reached forward and knocked into hers. 

“I’ll put you over my knee, if you’re not careful.” His eyes still fixated on the menu even though he wasn’t really reading the words anymore. 

“That a promise or a threat, May?” 

Awkwardly his jaw just seemed to hang open as his mind tried to come up with a clever response but all he could do was blank.

“Can I get you anything?” The waitress appeared next to them as a flustered Brian ordered a toastie, muffin and coffee and Liv copied him. “Be about ten minutes.”

Brian was still just as blank minded when they where back to being the two of them. Liv just trying to stifle her laughter. 

“I was going to ask if she could get you a cold shower but it seemed too cruel.” 

“Shush your mouth. I just didn’t expect that being your response.”

“I’m not so prim and proper as you thought I guess.” Liv bit into her lip; maybe she was being too forward or jokey. Maybe Brian wanted what he thought she was, rather than who she really was. 

“It does appear that way. I just thought it was the alcohol talking before.” Brian giggled, looking back at Liv and then out the window. “For example, the phrase ‘I respect our friendship but if you asked, I’d probably lick your jaw.’”

“I did not say that! You’re making that up.” With one eyebrow raised and his lips tightly together, Brian shook his head as Liv slapped her hand on his. “So, even with that signal, you didn’t go for it?”

“I was respecting our friendship.” 

The two hot cups where placed in front of them both. Ever polite, Brian gave a quick thank you and Liv tried to hide her embarrassment. 

“Plus, I didn’t know jaw licking was meant to be a come on.” Liv blushed as Brian but into his lip to try and hold back his laughter from teasing her. “One all, Mrs.”

“You’ve definitely been with Roger too long. Old Brian was sweet.” Boney hands slipped over hers, stroking her thumbs with his. “Getting warmer.” 

He nodded slowly, bringing a left hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Liv’s hand. 

It shocked Liv how soft he was, just wholly a gentleman. His lips brushed her skin so gently, barely ghosting it as a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Yeah... pretty warm now...” She muttered as Brian gave her a toothy grin. 

“So what exactly are we doing then...?”  
He enquired with a nervous gulp visible from the bob of his adams apple. 

“Eating breakfast...?”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He gave a long sigh and squeezed her hand. “Are we fucking or are we dating or are we going to be friends that had wild and crazy sex all weekend and regretted it afterwards?”

“We did it once. That’s not all weekend.” Liv groaned, she knew what she wanted but she couldn’t read Brian at the moment with butterflies in her stomach. “What do you want?”

“I know that it is only Saturday morning and I know I am sure I’m not just going to have you the once this weekend.” Liv looked up to his eyes, full blown with lust as he bit into his bottom lip and seemed to stare right through her soul. “I’ll have you any way you’ll have me this weekend. Anyway you or I can think... any place, anytime or anywhere for two days only...”

\- [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: unprotected sex. Don’t do it; always wrap before you tap. 
> 
> Multi part fic. Please let know if anyone’s reading/enjoying. Back to writing after a long time so feeling very rusty! 
> 
> If you have any hc, ideas or requests please just inbox me because I’m trying to spend more time writing :)


End file.
